The Uzumaki Story:Naruto Spirit
by NamikazeUzumaki Lucifer
Summary: Naruto yang dianggap aib sejak kecil oleh konoha berlatih keras untuk bisa menjadi orang yang kuat guna membuktikan eksistensinya dan melindungi apa yang berharga baginya. akankah nantinya akan menjadi seorang savior atau seorang destroyer?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer:Naruto dan lainnya bulan milik saya.Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja**

** .**

** The Uzumaki Story:Naruto Spirit**

** .**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance,Dll**

**Rate :M (Untuk Adegan Pertarungan dan Adegan Tidak Pantas Lainnya)**

**Pair :Naruto U. X ?**

**Warning:Typo,OC,OOC,Semi-Canon,Dll.**

** .**

** .**

** Don't Like Don't Read**

** .**

** Chapter 1:Prologue**

Konohagakure merupakan Desa terkuat di Elemental Nation , Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang yang disebut dengan _Hokage_. _Hokage_ pertama adalah Hashirama Senju yang merupakan pendiri terdahulu Desa Konoha , Sekarang Konoha sudah sampai pada Generasi ke-4 yang dipimpin oleh Namikaze Minato atau _Konoha Kiroii Senko_ ( Yellow Flash ).

Akan Tetapi,hokage keempat beserta istrinya telah meninggal saat penyerangan kyuubi 8 Tahun yang lalu.Saat itu,Uzumaki Kushina melahirkan sepasang anak kembar yang membuat segel dari _kyuubi _lepas.Hokage keempat berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi konoha dari serangan _Kyuubi no Yoko_ yang telah lepas kendali akibat ulah dari pria bertopeng._Yondaime _Hokage berusaha melindungi dengan menyegel sang _Kyuubi_ ke dalam tubuh sang anak sulung bernama Menma Namikaze seorang bayi berambut merah.

Akan tetapi,Karena sedikit lemah segel Kyuubi pun longgar. _Kyuubi _Mencoba menyerang bayi yang satunya yaitu bayi berambut kuning bernama naruto. _Yondaime _dan kushina sontak langsung melindungi naruto. naas baru keduanya terkena tusukan cakar Kyuubi.

Sebelum meninggal keduanya terus menasehati anak kembar mereka tentang banyak sekali hal sambil menangis sesenggukkan. sebelum mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya mereka menitipkan anak kembar mereka kepada _sandaime-sama _agar dibesarkan dan dididik oleh _sandaime-sama._

Dan sekali saat itulah konoha kembali dipimpin oleh sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sejak saat itu beliau sangat berusaha untuk membangun kembali konoha dengan bantuan para tetua dan warga desa konoha.

Waktu berlalu bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya si kembar yang sedang ditunggu oleh takdir masing-masing. Apakah mereka akan menjadi seorang **savior** atau seorang** destroyer **atau keduanya? Hanya takdir dan author yang tahu

.

.

**TBC**

.

Halo Para senpai sekakian, gomen jika ceritanya kurang menarik Karena author masih newbie

Please read and review, mohon kritik dan Saran, author menerima flame dan kritik asalkan hal itu membangun dan dapat menjadikan cerita lebih baik ke depannya, dan untuk cerita akan dimulai pada chapter depan

Jangan lupa reviewnya minna

Jaa ne ...

NamikazeUzumaki Lucifer Logout ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Aib Konoha

**Disclaimer:Naruto dan lainnya bukan milik saya.Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja**

**.**

**The Uzumaki Story:Naruto Spirit**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance,Dll.**

**Rate : M(Untuk Adegan Pertarungan dan adegan tidak pantas lainnya)**

**Pair : Naruto U. X ?**

**Warning:Typo,OC,OOC,Semi Canon,dll.**

**.**

**. **

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Aib Konoha**

Pada siang hari yang agak mendung terdapat anak berambut pirang jabrik yang memakai baju hitam dan memakai kacamata google sedang lari terbirit birit karena dikejar kejar oleh warga desa.Ia dibenci oleh hampir semua orang karena ia hanya memiliki sedikit chakra di tubuhnya.Hal ini dimulai saat ia berusia 6 tahun.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Rumah Hokage ke tiga sedang ada sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan ultah dari si kembar namikaze.Banyak sekali orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun menma-_kun_,naruto-_kun._"Hokage ketiga pertama kali memberikan selamat kepada si kembar

"_Arigatou,Jiji" _balas si kembar dengan senyum yang merekah.mereka sangat senang kerena ada banyak orang yang sayang pada mereka berdua.

Tapi kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama terutama bagi naruto.seorang anggota klan Hyuga tepatnya sang pemimpin klan secara tidak sengaja melihat aliran chakra yang ada di tubuh naruto.Ia hanya menemukan aliran chakra dengan intensitas yang kecil.

"Hokage-_sama _maaf bukan maksud saya lancang tapi saya tidak melihat cakra yang seharusnya dalam tubuh naruto" jelas hiashi

"Apa maksudmu?" hokage bertanya dengan nada yang terlampau kaget terdengar sedikit aneh

"Saya hanya melihat dalam tubuh naruto chakra yang berintensitas kecil "perkataan hiashi membuat banyak tamu yang sedikit kaget sampai semua tamu pun membicarakan hal ini.naruto kecilpun takut.ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menyangkal perkataan itu tapi apa daya aia tidak tahu kenyataannya bahkan perkataan itu bisa saja benar.naruto lari menjauh dari kerumunan orang orang yang mulai menghinanya.

"Hiruzen kita harus segera menyingkirkan anak itu.bagi seorang uzumaki yang seharusnya memiliki kapasitas cakra yang besar... dia merupakan aib yang memalukan ba-"

"Apa maksudmu pak tua?" Shisui tidak terima adik angkatnya diperlakukan seperti itu mendeathglare para tetua dengan mata yang seakan akan menjanjikan sebuah penderitaan

"tenanglah shisui,aku tidak akan membiarkan naruto kenapa kenapa karena dia sudah kuanggap seperti cucu kandungku sendiri" Hiruzen Mencoba menenangkan shisui

Keadaan kembali tenang setelah sandaime berbicara

**.**

**Skip Time**

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk"

Saat ini ada dua laki laki yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat serius di ruangan hokage

"jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kemari jiraiya" tanya hokage

"jadi begini _sensei,_beberapa hari yang lalu tetua katak telah meramalkan bahwa_ 'telah lahir anak yang akan membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini' _dan aku pikir itu adalah menma."jelas

"aku juga berpikir begitu,jiraiya.baiklah mulai sekarang kita harus melatih menma" sahut sandaime

"Ha'i _sensei"_

Beberapa hari setelah itu berita tentang kekurangan naruto telah tersebar luas belum lagi kabar tentang ramalan tetua katak juga tersebar,membuat dia dijauhi oleh kebanyakan orang bahkan di akademi tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya,temannya di akademi dapat dihitung oleh jarinya. Lalu lalang orang yang lewat memandangnya dengan pandangan yang campur campur.Jijik,kasihan,kesal,jengkel jadi satu dengan rasa tidak suka yang amat sangat besar.

"nak,kamu jangan dekat dekat dengan anak ini ya!" kata seorang ibu ke anaknya yang berada di dekat naruto

"memangnya kenapa kaa-_san_?" Tanya si anak

"Karena anak ini adalah anak lemah,tidak bisa apa apa...ibu tidak ingin kau seperti dia...ibu ingin kau menjadi orang yang kuat seperti hokage-_sama_ dan menma-_sama_!" sahut ibu

"Itu pasti akan terjadi Kaa-_san!_" jawab sang anak yang ternyata adalah salah satu bocah akademi

"ayo kita pergi dari sini anakku" sepasang ibu anak tersebut akhirnya pergi menjauh dari tempat naruto berada

'sial,kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mendengar hinaan mereka...lihat saja aku akan menjadi kuat dan menunjukkannya pada mereka semua' kata naruto dalam hati sambil tangannya terkepal sangat erat,sejujurnya dia ingin sekali membungkam mulut orang orang itu tapi apa daya rasanya semua omongan orang itu benar,Dia memang lemah,sangat lemah.dia berjanji mulai saat ini akan menjadi kuat dengan berlatih dan terus berlatih

**.**

**Skip Time**

saat ini naruto sedang berada sebuah toko topeng,dia melihat sebuah topeng rubah berwarna merah maroon dengan mata yang berbinar sambil terus melamunkan topeng itu,tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika sang penjual mendatanginya

"Hey aib apa yang kau lakukan disini,kau bisa membuat semua pembeli di toko ku tidak mau membeli lagi disini" paman penjual tersebut berteriak ke naruto sambil marah dan melemparkan sebuah tongkat kayu yang mengenai naruto

"awww...pa-paman a-aku hanya ingin to-topeng itu" kata naruto terbata sambil menunjuk sebuah topeng rubah

"ini...ambillah dan jangan kembali lagi,kau bisa membuat ku rugi bahkan bangkrut,dasar aib sialan"Paman itu sekali lagi berteriak pada naruto sambil melempar topeng rubah dan mendorong naruto sampai jatuh tersungkur ke tanah

"sekarang cepat pergilah dari sini dasar aib sialan"

"Hiks,i-iya paman" narutopun langsung berlari sekencang kencangnya menjauh dari situ

Naruto sangat jengkel dengan sikap warga desa padanya,tekadnya menjadi kuat semakin membara dalam hatinya,keinginan untuk menunjukkan kekuatan pada orang lain semakin besar karena dia hanya ingin diperlakukan dengan baik,dia hanya ingin dianggap oleh orang lain,dia hanya ingin memiliki teman,dia hanya ingin...

Pengakuan

Hanya itu yang dia inginkan tidak lebih dan tidak kurang,dia akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan itu bahkan kalau harus menyerahkan jiwanya pada sang _Shinigami_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Lihat aib itu ayo kita hajar dia karena dia kita kehilangan _yondaime_ hokage kita yang kuat"

"iya kita hajar dia sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi"

"hahaha... benar,kita habisi dia"

Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai setelah lari dengan jarak tempuh yang menurutnya sangat jauh langsung menatap horror ke asal suara.Dia melihat segerombolan shinobi yang ia perkirakan sudah setingkat chunnin

'sial'

Diapun segera lari untuk menghindari shinobi shinobi itu dengan sekuat tenaga tapi terus dikejar oleh chunin chunin tersebut,naruto terus berlari dan sudah jauh dia berlari,narutopun terhenti oleh sebuah jalan buntu

'sial'

"hahaha...kau tidak bisa lari lagi aib sialan"

Narutopun berusaha melawan dengan melancarkan sebuah pukulan

"hyaaah"

_Grep_

Dengan mudahnya pukulannya ditangkap oleh si chunnin

"heeh itu kau sebut dengan pukulan...cih dasar lemah!"

Si chunnin lalu memberikan tendangan ke bagian perut naruto yang membuat naruto terpental beberapa meter.tanpa memberi kesempatan naruto untuk bergerak,chunnin tersebut langsung merapal handseal

**Katon:Goukakyu No Jutsu**

Chunnin berambut hitam langsung menyemburkan sebuah bola api yang berdiameter sekitar 2 meter kearah naruto.melihat itu naruto mencoba menjauh dengan berlari dan melompat menghindar sejauh jauhnya

Dia bisa menghindarinya tapi tetap saja beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka bakar dari jutsu tersebut

**_BUUMMM_ **

Suara ledakan jutsu _katon_ tersebut dengan ujung jalan buntu disusul dengan kepulan asap dalam jumlah banyak.naruto memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan berlari menjauh dari ketiga chunnin tersebut

Sampailah ia di hutan kematian,keadaannya benar benar buruk dengan luka bakar dimana mana dan beberapa shuriken yang menancap di tubuhnya.Ia sangat senang bisa lolos dari ketiga chunnin itu sampai...

"hah hah hah...k-kau membuat kami jengkel karena membunuhmu lumayan sulit" kata chunin berambut abu abu

"sudahlah,ayo kita segera habisi dia" chunin berambut dark blue menyahut sambil menyiapkan hand seal

**Katon:Goukakyu No Jutsu**

**Katon:Hosenka No Jutsu**

**Fuuton:Daitoppa**

Ketiga jurus tersebut dikeluarkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun,dia hanya bisa pasrah

"Inikah akhirku...Hiks,padahal aku belum sempat menjadi kuat dan banyak teman.Oh,kami-_sama_ tolonglah hambamu ini"naruto berkata dalam hati.Dia hanya bisa brerharap seseorang menolongnya dan membiarkannya hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi.

**Suiton:Suijinheki**

Di depan naruto muncul sebuah tembok air yang melindungi naruto dari ketiga jutsu tersebut

_Tap_

Belum reda keterkejutan naruto,di depannya muncul sesosok orang dewasa yang melindunginya

"ni-nii-_san_"

"aku akan melindungimu otouto"kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah kakak angkat naruto yaitu Tetsuya Matsuyama(A/N:disini tetsuya adalah OC,penampilannya adalah seperti Kagami dari anime Kuroko no Basuke tapi rambutnya berwarna coklat pucat dan memakai pakaian seperti ichigo kurosaki di anime bleach tanpa pedang)

"si-siapa K-Kau?" tanya chunin berambut dark blue

"aku adalah **Shinigami **mu"ucapnya dengan nada berat dan penuh penekanan pada kata shinigami

"jika kau menghalangi kami kami juga akan membunuhmu bersama dengan aib itu" kata chunin berambut hitam

"cih,bocah dengan omong kosongnya,akan kuhapuskan kalian dari dunia ini

Dengan begitu tetsuya berlari sambil menyiapkan hand seal

**Suiton:seiryuudan no jutsu**

Muncullah seekor naga air yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka bertiga

**Doton:Doryuuheki**

Muncul dinding tanah buatan chunnin berambut abu abu yang melindungi mereka bertiga,tapi karena perbedaan kekuatan yang besar,merekapun tetap terkena jutsu air tadi

_Buummm_

Bunyi tabrakan kedua jutsu tersebut nyaring yang diikuti kepulan asap yang perlahan hilang dan menampakkan ketiga bocah dalam keadaan kacau.Tetsuya yang melihat musuh sudah kalah dengan kondisi musuh yang kacau,dia berjalan mendekati musuh

"Dengan ini selesai juga..."

**Doton:Doryu Taiga**

Di arah bawah muncul lumpur penghisap yang menghisap ketiga chunnin tersebut tanpa tersisa

"Itu akibatnya karena telah melukai otouto ku" gumam tetsuya

_Grepp_

Naruto langsung memeluk kakaknya dari belakang

"_Arigatou,_nii-_san_ karena telah menyelamatkanku"

Menghela napasnya sebentar,lalu memandang adik angkatnya

"sama-sama otouto,tapi tak bisakah kau melawan karena aku tak bisa untuk selalu melindungimu setiap waktu"

"Gomen,nii-_san_...Hiks,aku memang lemah" jawab naruto dengan hampir menangis

Menghela napasnya lagi tetsuya tidak ada niat membuat naruto sedih ataupun malah menhina naruto yang lemah tapi memang itulah kenyataannya,naruto harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri karena dirinya tidak selalu bisa disamping naruto

"bagaimana kalau kakak melatihmu sampai kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri" tanya tetsuya pada naruto

"benarkah?" bukannya menjawab malah naruto balik tanya dengan mata yang berbinar

"Hn,tentu saja" seru tetsuya dengan cuek

"YOSH,kita akan latihan sampai aku menjadi kuat"kata naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan di atas langit

Tanpa disadari naruto,tetsuya kini tersenyum tulus karena tingkah adiknya

'kau telah besar otouto'

Sementara tak jauh dari situ terdapat seorang pemuda berambut dark blue sedikit acak acakan yang melihat interaksi kedua kakak beradik tersebut

'kuharap kau bisa melindunginya dan kita segera menyelesaikan misi kita,tetsuya' ucap sang pemuda dalam hati

.

.

**TBC**

.

Kembali lagi bersama author yang masih pemula ini

Siapa kah pemuda di atas? Apa hubungannya dengan naruto? Lalu apakah misi yang akan dilakukan olehnya bersama tetsuya? Siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam misi tersebut?

Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.

Bagi yang ingin memberi saran mungkin kekuatan naruto atau pairing bisa langsung PM ke saya,tapi mohon cantumkan alasan kalian juga

Karena author berpikir untuk menjadikan naruto shinobi biasa (bukan anbu ataupun seorang missing nin)maka author minta saran karakter yang masuk untuk tim genin naruto nantinya

Author menerima kritik dan flame asalkan membangun dan dapat menjadikan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannnya.

Jangan lupa Read And Review

Jaa ne...

NamikazeUzumaki Lucifer Logout...


	3. Chapter 3 : Permulaan

**D****isclaimer:Naruto dan lainnya bukan milik saya.Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja**

**.**

**The Uzumaki Story:Naruto Spirit**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance,Dll.**

**Rate : M(Untuk Adegan Pertarungan dan adegan tidak pantas lainnya)**

**Pair : Naruto U. X ?**

**Warning:Typo,OC,OOC,Semi Canon,dll.**

**.**

**. **

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Permulaan**

**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian**

Di hutan kematian terdapat 2 orang berbeda warna rambut, kuning dan coklat pucat, sedang berlatih tanding satu sama lain, Mereka adalah naruto dan tetsuya.

"hhah hah hah"naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat

"ayo otouto, apakah kemampuanmu hanya segitu saja" tetsuya mencoba memprovokasi naruto

"cih"

**"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

**"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Tetsuya melempar beberapa shuriken yang kemudian berganda menjadi sangat banyak ke arah naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu maju dengan merapal handseal

**"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

naruto menciptakkan tiga klon untuk membantunya.Ketiga klon melakukan handseal bersamaan

**"Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Hembusan angin yang sangat besar menerbangkan shuriken yang datang kearah naruto ke segala arah.Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, beberapa shuriken bahkan berbalik arah membawa hembusan angin kencang dan kembali ke arah tetsuya yang sedang membuat sebuah pertahanan

**"Doton : Doryuuheki"**

**_BLARR_ **

Shuriken shuriken tersebut langsung menancap ke dinding tanah buatan tetsuya bahkan ada beberapa yang hampir menembus karena secara tidak langsung shuriken tersebut terselimuti oleh elemen _Fuuton_ naruto

"haaahh, kurasa cukup untuk saat ini otouto...kau sudah semakin kuat sekarang"Dengan tersenyum,dia menghentikan pertarungannya dengan naruto

"ini semua juga berkatmu dan shisui-nii karena kalian berdua telah melatihku"kata naruto tulus disertai dengan cengiran khasnya

"hari sudah mulai malam naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang"ucap tetsuya

"apa nii-_san _tidak mau pulang bareng naru?" tanya naruto

"bukan begitu naru, nii-_san_ ada urusan jadi kau harus pulang duluan" jawab tetsuya dengan lembut

"huh, baiklah"

Mereka berpisah dari sana.Narutopun berjalan pulang kerumah apartemen tetsuya karena sejak naruto dibenci warga desa tetsuya menawari naruto untuk tinggal dengannya.naruto berjalan pelan menuju rumah sambil menik mati udara malam hari.tak terasa naruto sudah sampai di depan apartemen yang dia tinggali, dia membuka pintu lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat, setelahnya diapun langsung pergi tidur

Sementara di tempat lain

Terdapat dua pemuda berambut dark blue dan seorang pemuda coklat pucat sedang membicarakan sesuatu di sebuah ruangan

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya, shisui?"tanya pemuda berambut coklat pucat yang ternyata adalah tetsuya matsuyama

"Aku rasa danzo sudah siap untuk menyerang klan uchiha, mata mataku mengirim surat kepadaku yang mengatakan bahwa danzo sudah menyiapkan pasukan dalam jumlah besar untuk menyerang bahkan dirinya sendiri akan turun tangan, Dan bukankah kau yang disuruh untuk menjadi eksekutornya?" jelasnya diakhiri dengan pertanyaan pada pemuda berambut sama dengannya disampingnya

"Hn, dan aku menolaknya" jawap itachi dengan _pokerface _

"Di sisi lain, klan kita juga bersikukuh ingin melakukan pemberontakan." Tambah itachi

"Kalau begitu, beberapa hari lagi kita akan menjalankan rencana kita.pertama-tama aku akan merubah pikiran anggota klan menggunakan _Kotoamatsumikami_, lalu kita bertiga akan berusaha untuk menghentikan rencana danzo untuk membantai klan uchiha" jelas shisui

"Hn/Baiklah" jawab yang lain

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah menemani para murid akademi untuk menimba ilmu di akademi

"Baiklah, anak-anak kita akan mem-" kata guru itu atau lebih dikenal dengan iruka terpotong oleh suara pintu yang digeser

_Krieet_

Terlihatlah rambut jabrik kuning dari bocah itu

"gomen _sensei,_ aku terlambat"kata naruto

"kenapa kau terlambat naruto?" tanya iruka

"ano...etto sensei, aku tadi bertemu nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan, aku merasa kasihan jadi aku menolong nenek tersebut. Saat di perjalanan kemari aku bertemu kucing hitam, karena aku takut kena sial aku mengambil jalan memutar tapi aku malah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Jelas naruto sambil cengar cengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'alasan macam apa itu?' batin mereka bersamaan sambil sweatdrop bareng

"Cih...sudah lemah sering terlambat lagi, dasar benar benar itu yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang aib" menma berbicara keras sambil memberikan senyuman mengejek kepada naruto

"huh...seperti yang kaulihat Menma-_sama_" balas naruto sangat datar dan memberikan senyum mengejek pula kepada menma

"cih, lemah berani beraninya kau berbicara begitu kepadaku, ak-"

"Sudah sudah kalian diamlah, kita lanjutkan pembelajaran ini.Naruto kau boleh kembali duduk di tempatmu." Kata iruka menenangkan naruto dan menma

"Ha'i sensei" kata naruto lalu membungkuk dan pergi ke tempatnya duduk.Disana dia sudah ditunggu oleh dua orang berbeda warna rambut, yang satu rambutnya berwarna hitam dikuncir menyerupai nanas yang bernama shikamaru dan satunya berambut warna coklat bernama chouji

"kau lama sekali naruto, darimana saja kau? Tanya shikamaru

"aku hanya malas saja masuk akademi" balas naruto cuek

"mendokusai"

Akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasanya

**.**

**Skip Time**

Sepulang akademi, para murid akademi dijemput oleh para orang tuanya. Hal itu membuat naruto sedih. Dia juga ingin dijemput orang yang ia sayangi, orang yang menyayangi dia, orang yang menginginkan dia kembali ke rumah, orang yang khawatir dengannya.

"Hoi, naruto"sapa tetsuya dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke naruto

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Seketika senyumnya mengembang, perasaan hangat menjalar ke dalam relung hatinya.

"Cih,jangan memasang wajah memelas seperti itu...baka!" kata tetsuya sambil memasang senyuman mengejek diwajahnya

"Tak kusangka _nii-san _kesini untuk menjemputku" jawab naruto dengan datar tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia karena dapat dijemput oleh seseorang selepas dari akademi

"Hey jangan sombong dulu aku menjemputmu karena aku lagi tidak sedang sibuk saja,lebih baik aku menjalankan misi daripada menjemputmu" jawab tetsuya sewot

"Heh lagipula siapa yang mau dijemput oleh _nii-san _yang baka sepertimu" sahut naruto tidak kalah sewot

"Terimakasih pujiannya"

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN BAKA ANIKI"

"Hn"

Mereka berjalan sambil diam,tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing masing. Suasana sunyi senyap tidak ada yang mau mengawali perbincangan diantara mereka berdua.agak lama sampai tetsuya memulai pembicaraan

"Bagaimana hari ini di akademi naruto?" tanya tetsuya

"Sama seperti biasanya, _nii-san!_" jawab naruto dengan wajah datar

"Apa yang kaulakukan setelah ini?" pertanyaan lain terlontar dari mulut tetsuya

"Aku juga tidaak tahu _nii-san_, aku terlalu malas pulang ke rumah karena tidak melakukan apapun di rumah" jawab narutp dengan muka malas

"bagaimana kalau kita latih tanding saja naruto"

"baiklah, lagipula berlatih lebih baik daripada diam saja" sambil naruto menjawab,tangannya ia gerakkan dengan gestur seorang petinju yang meninju lawannya

"Yosh ayo kita pergi"

**Sesampainya di training ground**

"Yosh ayo kita mulai, _nii-chan"_

"Majulah naruto"

"Hyaah"

Naruto maju dengan kecepatan yang dia dapat dari latihan fisiknya sambil mengarahkan pukulan ke tetsuya yang dengan mudah dihindari olehnya, lalu tetsuya membalas dengan sebuah pukulan ke ulu hati tapi naruto melompat menghindar sambil memberi tendangan yang ditangkis tetsuya. kemudian tetsuya memegang kaki naruto lalu melempar naruto ke sembarang arah sampai naruto berhenti setelah terhenti oleh sebuah pohon.

"Taijutsumu ada peningkatan naruto, meskipun hanya sedikit" tetsuya berkata pada naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek

"hhah hahh kau terlalu meremehkanku, _nii-chaaan~"_ mereka saling bertatapan sambil memikirkan strategi untuk menyerang lawan

Naruto merapal hand seal

**"FUUTON : TANIMA MASATSU"**

tekanan angin muncul gelomobang angin di masing masing sisi tubuh tetsuya dan menekan satu sama lain. Tetsuya yang tidak ingin merasakan sakit pun melompat menghindar ke belakang

_Buuumm_

Debuman terdengar dari tabrakan dua tekanan angin tersebut yang menimbulkan hembusan angin yang kuat

beberapa detik kemidian naruto melempar beberapa kunai ke tetsuya, yang dihindari dengan mudah oleh tetsuya

"Baka _otouto_, apakah hanya ini yang kau b-"

_Crasshh_

Lengan kiri dari tetsuya tergores oleh kunai yang naruto lempar tadi.awalnya tetsuya kaget bagaimana bisa ia sampai tergores, tapi kemudian tersenyum ketika dia tahu kunai kunai tersebit dikendalikan oleh benang chakra tipis yang dikendalikan melalui jari jari naruto

"Kau semakin pintar saja, baka _otouto_"

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi merapal handseal

**"Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Tekanan angin berjalan mendekati tetsuya yang tampak diam saja

**_Buuumm_ **

Tekanan angin tersebut telak mengenai tetsuya, tercetak senyum di wajah naruto sampai...

_Poooff_

Muncul kepulan asap,tetsuya hilang digantikan kayu karena ia menggunakan kawarimi.munvcul tetsuya dari belakang naruto sambil mengalungkan kunai

"Sebaiknya menyerah saja naruto!"

Situasi tetap seperti itu sampai sesuatu yang dingin menempel ke leher tatsuya

"Hmmm, Kurasa kau yang harus menyerah _nii-san!"_

Tiba tiba tubuh tetsuya pecah menjadi sekumpulan gagak yangterbang berhamburan

'Genjutsu?!'

"S-sejak kapan?"

"sejak tadi kita saling bertatapan"

'bertatapan?!'

Naruto menemukan hal yang janggal dalam kalimat kakaknya.naruto tahu bahwa kakaknya payah dalam hal genjutsu tapi bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini...?

"bertatapan, apa maksudmu _nii-san_?!" tanya naruto dengan sedikit membentak

"huh, karena mata ini!" sambil memperlihatkan mata berwarna merah dengan pupil hitam disertai garis horizontal berwarna ungu (**A/N : Mata Ketsuuryugan Klan Chinoike di Sasuke Shinden)**

**"**kau punya hutang penjelasan yang begitu besar kepadaku, _nii-san!"_

naruto sedikit marah kepada kakaknya saat ini karena kakaknya menyembunyikan rahasia yang lumayan besar yaitu sebuah doujutsu

_huhhh_

menghela napas, lalu tetsuya menceritakan semua hal termasuk bahwa dia masih mempunyai darah klan chinoike sampai rasa tidak sukanya kepada klan uchiha karena klan uchihalah yang membuat klannya terasing Tapi melupakan dendamnya karena ia merupakan salah satu orang menginginkan perdamaian tercipta.

**.**

**Skip Time**

Tetsuya berjalan bersamaan sejajar menuju rumah mereka atau lebih tepatnya apartemen tetsuya

"Tampaknya kau masih lemah ya,kau pasti terbunuh kalau melawan shinobi di luar sana" celetuk tetsuya sambil iseng

"..." sejenak suasana sunyi sekali dalam beberapa lama

"...mungkin aku memang lemah dan banyak ninja kuat di luar sana..." ucap naruto sembari memandang langit lalu menutup matanya

"...Tapi Sekuat apapun mereka aku akan melampauinya..."

"...Demi melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku..."

"...KARENA ITULAH JALAN NINJAKU!"

Tetsuya memandang lekat naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara kosong.Ia mengulas senyum tulus pada adik angkatnya itu

'Aku memang tidak salah mengangkatnya sebagai adik.Aku harap kita akan bisa bersama untuk waktu yang lama, naruto'

"Naruto, kau pulanglah dulu, _nii-san _ada urusan sebentar" tetsuya memberitahu naruto bahwa dia ada urusan

"Tapi mau kemana kau _nii-san"_

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kau tidak perlu tahu naruto karena kau masih bocah!" Dia menjawab sambil berjalan pelan menjauh dari naruto

"TERSERAH KAU BAKA ANIKI" naruto berteriak sambil menahan kesal pada kakaknya

**.**

**Skip Time**

**Di Suatu Tempat**

Berkumpul tiga pemuda yang membicarakan hal penting

"bagaimana rencananya?"

"Mereka akan melakukan rencana mereka beberapa hari lagi, jadi kita harus bersiap untuk menghentikan mereka"

"Aku harap ini jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini!"

"Aku harap juga begitu, Itachi"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Kembali lagi bersama author yang masih newbie ini**

**Author mau minta saran:**

**Pertama, apakah author harus membiarkan shisui hidup atau tewas?**

**Kedua, siapakah genin yang masuk dalam tim genin naruto nantinya**

**Ketiga, author minta saran pairing naruto(PM langsung ke author )**

**Serta saran lainnya yang membuat cerita lebih menarik...**

**Author juga minta tolong penjelasan rinci soal kemampuan ketsuryuugan kepada para reader**

**Saatnya membalas review**

**Dimas Kurosaki : Terimakasih senpai, ini sudah lanjut**

**Domtauntshuart : maaf senpai, author bisanya untuk saat ini hanya segitu karena author sedang disibukkan oleh kegiatan PAT kelas 12**

**Uzumaki Mana : Memang naruto nanti bisa kenjutsu tapi bukan master.naruto disini skill tiap bidang sama rata**

**FI.ParzivalBalthazar : terimakasih senpai atas masukannya dan sarannya, saya akan berusaha lebih baik dalam hal penulisan pada chapter selanjutnya.**

**Segitu dulu pembalasan reviewnya**

**Author menerima kritik dan flame asalkan membangun dan dapat menjadikan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannnya.**

**Jangan lupa Read And Review**

**Jaa ne...**

**NamikazeUzumaki Lucifer Logout...**


	4. Chapter 4 : Obsesi atau Ambisi

**Disclaimer:Naruto dan lainnya bukan milik saya.Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja**

** .**

**The Uzumaki Story:Naruto Spirit**

** .**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance,Dll.**

**Rate : M (Untuk Adegan Pertarungan dan adegan tidak pantas lainnya)**

**Pair : Naruto U. X ?**

**Warning:Typo,OC,OOC,Semi Canon,dll.**

** .**

** . **

** Don't like Don't Read**

** .**

** Chapter 4 : Obsesi atau Ambisi**

**Di Mansion Uchiha**

**"Kotoamatsukami" **Gumam shisui seraya menatap lekat mata dari sang kepala klan, Fugaku Uchiha

Shisui sedang menjalankan misi rahasianya untuk menanamkan genjutsu kotoamatsumikami guna menghentikan pemberontakan klan uchiha. Selepas menanamkan genjutsu shisui memukul tengkuk semua orang yang membuat semua petinggi klan di sana pingsan massal.

"Dengan begini rencana hampir sukses, tinggal menghentikan Danzo dan pasukan Anbu _Ne _yang menyerang" Gumam shisui lalu menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

**Di Suatu Tempat**

"Lapor Danzo-_sama,_ Anbu _Ne_ Siap melakukan Penyerangan" Anbu bertopeng _Inu_ melapor pada Danzo

"Berapa banyak pasukan kita untuk penyerangan?" Danzo bertanya dengan datar

"Pasukan kita sekitar beberapa Batalyon yang setara dengan high jounin" Anbu _Inu_ menjawab

"Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan sebelumnya?"

Seorang Anbu bertopeng Boar mengangkat tangan

"Maaf Danzo-sama, tapi apakah anda akan ikut turun tangan langsung?"

"Melihat situasi dulu, kalau keadaan memungkinkan aku akan ikut turun tangan..."

"Dan membabat mereka semua, khu... khu... khu" Jawab danzo sambil menyeringai mengerikan

Semua yang melihat seringaian danzopun merinding disko tapi bisa ditutupi oleh wajah datar mereka yang tertutupi topeng

"ekhem baiklah kita akan menyerang besok malam jadi persiapkan diri kalian baik baik"

"Ha'i Danzo-sama_"_

**Di Tempat Lainnya**

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Shisui"

"Bagaimana Misimu?" Tanya pemuda berambut dark blue A.K.A Itachi

"Berhasil seperti biasanya" Jawab shisui kalem

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanya tetsuya

"Kita selanjutnya harus menghentikan penyerangan yang dilakukan danzo dan para cecunguknya" jelas shisui

"Hn"

"Yosh, kita harus berusaha sekuat tenaga minna" kata tetsuya dengan semangat

"Hn"

"Seperti katamu konoyaro"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tapi tokoh utama kita masih belum bangun dari ilusi mimpinya yang indah

"Ramen-chaaann~"gumam sang bocah berambut pirang jabrik dengan khidmatnya

Tak berselang lama pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan rambut merah yang masuk kamar

"Dasar Pemalas" gumam perempuan tersebut

"Naruto Bangun ini sudah siang kau harus siap siap ke akademi" perempuan tersebut berkata sambil menarik selimut tersebut

"Lima menit lagi nii_-_san_"_ katanya sambil memeluk guling kembali. Ia mengira yang membangunkannya adalah nii-sannya, tetsuya

"Bangun Baka" dengan sekali hentakan jatuhlah selimut naruto beserta orangnya

** _gedebuk_ **

"grr apa yang kau lak-" ucapan naruto terhenti karena ia melihat sosok gadis yang sudah lumayan lama tidak disini

"Bangun baka ini sudah siang" ucapan gadis tersebut pun tidak dibalas oleh naruto. Saat ini naruto masih melongo dengan memasang wajah bodohnya

"Ka-ka-karin"

"Iya ini ak-" ucapan karin terpotong karena naruto yang tiba tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat

"Kau kemana saja selama ini karin-chan?" Kata naruto sambil bersandar di pundak Karin lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke leher karin. Karin wajahnya padam karena dia dipeluk sangat erat oleh naruto, karin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas naruto.

"Le-lepaskan ba-baka" sambil mencoba melepaskan naruto

"Dasar hentai" gumam karin setelah melepaskan naruto tapi tidak bisa didengar naruto

"Kemana saja kau karin-chanselama ini?, aku merindukanmu tahu"

"Baka, selama ini aku itu latihan bersama Tsunade_ Shishou_" jelas karin dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya

"Oh"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya naruto

"Entahlah aku mungkin akan mendaftar ke akademi hari ini?" jawab karin pasrah karena itu merupakan perintah dari shisounya

"Benarkah!?, bagus kalau begitu"

"Kau sebaiknya mandi sana baka karena kau harus segera ke akademi!" Perintah karin kepada naruto

"Iya iya" narutopun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke akademi

.

Sedangkan di akademi para siswa sedang menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka yang mengajar

_Kriieet_

"Ohayou minna"

"Ohayou Sensei"

"Kalian akan kedatangan teman baru!" kata iruka

"Masuklah" lanjutnya

Masuklah gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata sambil memandang ke depan dengan wajah yang gugup

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Karin Desu, Yoroshiku Onegaimasu!" karin memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas

"Baiklah Karin, Kau boleh duduk di samping naruto"

"Naruto Angkat tanganmu!" perintah Iruka

Narutopun mengangkat tangannya, dilanjutkan karin yang berjalan ke arah yang dimaksud iruka dan duduk disamping naruto

"Ohayou Karin-chan_"_

"Ohayou Naruto"

"Kuharap Kau betah di sini karin-chan_"_ Pinta Naruto

"Hn" balas karin cuek.Dia masih sibuk memandangi seorang bocah berambut dark blue A.K.A Sasuke Yang memasang wajah stoic dan sok coolnya memandang ke arah depan. 'Tampan' itulah yang ada di benak karin karena wajah sasuke yang tampan dan cool di matanya.

**.**

**Skip Time**

** _Trankkk Trankk_ **

**"Katon : Honseka no Jutsu"**

**"Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu"**

**"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

Setelah merapal segel masing masing mereka berkumpul dengan pandangan yang berhadapan berbagai arah sambil saling memunggungi dan terengah engah. Disekitar mereka atau mungkin agak jauh dari mereka terdapat banyak sekali mayat para anggota klan uchiha yang tergeletak tak bernyawa

**Di sisi lain **

"Lapor Danzo-sama, Pasukan kita banyak sekali yang telah gugur sekitar jumlah pasukan awal" Lapor si anbu ne bertopeng _inu_ kepada Danzo

"Baiklah kita mundur dulu dan usahakan agar mereka bertiga dituduh jadi tersangka dibalik penyerangan ini" perintah Danzo

"Tapi kenapa kita harus mundur danzo-sama"

"Aku hanya ingin meminimalisir korban dari pihak kita lagipula misi utama kita sudah selesai meskipun tidak semua uchiha itu Mari!"

"Akan kami usahakan Danzo-sama"

**(A/N : Disini klan uchiha tidak punah, masih terdapat sekitar dari jumlah total anggota klan uchiha sebelum penyerangan termasuk anggota keluarga sasuke yang masih hidup)**

**Kembali ke tiga serangkai **

"Ehh kenapa mereka mundur" kata Itachi yang OOC keluar dari image coolnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, lagipula jika kita terus melawan mereka kita pasti akan kalah. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana kita membereskan dan menguburkan semua mayat ini dengan hormat" Jelas Tetsuya

"Kurasa Aku Punya ide?" Sebuah bola lampu muncul di atas kepala dhisik

"Itachi kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya apa?" Jawab Itachi dengan wajah yang dibuat polos

Muncul perempatan di dahi shisui Karena mendengar perkataan itachi."Tentu saja Mencoba jutsu hebat yang Kau pakai tadi!!" balas shisui dengan menahan kesal

"Ta-tapi kan itu teknik baru, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya. Aku saja tadi pertama kalinya mencoba, ta-tadi itu kebetulan tahu!" Itachi gugup sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah lain karena malu, ucapannya tadi secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa dia belum menguasai teknik tersebut dan itu bukan sifat khas seorang uchiha

"Tapi belum dicoba belum tahu, Kau pasti bisa Itachi kau kan prodigy klan uchiha!" shisui Mencoba membujuk itachi dengan memuji Itachi

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" jawab Itachi dengan wajah sombongnya

'Cih, aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia kelihatan Keren kalau begitu. Haaah ingin rasanya kubakar wajah sombong itu dengan Katon ku'Batin nista shisui sambil melihat itachi dengan memasang wajah yang punya banyak makna

Itachi terus fokus pada semua mayat uchiha di depannya. Perlahan mata itachi berubah menjadi sharinggan 3 tomoe yang berputar cepat dan berubah lagi menjadi Mangekyou Sharinggan. "Amaterasu" gumam Itachi.mayat mayat itu pun terbakar api hitam yang sangat panas hingga mayat menghilang tanpa menyisakan apapun

"AAAAHHH" Teriak Itachi Sambil memegang matanya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Itachi?!" Tanya Tetsuya

"Hn" Jawaban yang ambigu terlontar dari mulut itachi

"Baiklah misi kita sudah berhasil. Kita harus kembali ke rumah masing masing!" kata shisui pada temannya dan beberapa anbu Rahasia yang membantu mereka

"Baiklah, Bubar!"

** _Whussh_ **

Merekapun menghilang menggunakan **Shunshin no Jutsu **masing masing meninggalkan bekas tempat pembakaran mayat massal yang tidak meninggalkan apapun

**.**

**Skip Time**

Terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang berbincang serius di dalam hutan kematian

"Apa yang membuatmu memintaku mundur sebelum Aku membantai habis mereka semua?!" Tanpa basa basi Danzo menanyakan kepada sosok lain masalahnya

"Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaga mu itu. Kau akan mendapat masalah yang besar bila menghabisi semuanya tanpa bersisa dan itu akan sangat merepotkan!" Sosok tersebut menjawab dengan santainya

"Lagipula,dengan tindakan 'pembersihan' oleh uchiha itu akan membuat kau secara tidak langsung keluar dari masalah ini"Lanjutnya dengan seringaian yang cukup aneh di wajahnya

"Hn" Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan sosok tersebut Danzo langsung pergi dari tempat itu

Angin berhembus mengenai sosok tersebut yang masih terus diam mematung dengan pandangan wajah kedepan dan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak karena wajahnya yang tertutup hoodie

"Dengan ini Dendam ku sudah sedikit terbalaskan!" gumam sosok itu lalu ia menghela nafas

Seketika Angin berhembus kencang yang membuat hoodie yang menutupi wajah tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan surai _spike_ sebahu

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan terus berusaha menghancurkan konoha sampai bisa membalaskan dendam di hatiku ini" surainya tersapu oleh semilir Angin

"Aku akan terus melakukan itu, meskipun aku sangat menyayangimu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"...Otouto!"**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**Kembali lagi bersama author yang masih newbie ini**

**Semoga masih ada reader yang menanti dan berharap kelanjutan fic aneh ini**

**Ini masuk pada tragedy pembantaian klan uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Danzo beserta Anbu illegal bawahannya. Pembantaian ini terjadi atas keinginan danzo sendiri karena dia menganggap klan uchiha sebagai halangan untuknya menjadi penguasa di konoha. Di chapter ini juga dijelaskan bahwa Danzo tidak sendiri dalam perencanaan pembantaian ini tapi dia dibantu oleh seorang sosok, dan siapakah sosok itu? Itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Author juga tidak membuat adegan pertarungan dalam kejadian pembantaian tersebut karena author sedikit pata soal adegan action.Selain itu, file chapter ini sempat terhapus dan author tidak punya file back up jadi dengan terpaksa author membuat chapter _rewrite_ yang berbeda dari chapter awal**

**Gak banyak berbeda Sih!, perbedaannya Cuma adegan action pada tragedy pembantaian tersebut yang dihilangkan. Dan jujur author sedikit kecewa karena hal itu**

**Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya**

**Author mau minta saran:**

**Pertama, apakah author harus membiarkan shisui hidup atau tewas?**

**Kedua, siapakah genin yang masuk dalam tim genin naruto nantinya**

**Ketiga, author minta saran pairing naruto(PM langsung ke author )**

**Serta saran lainnya yang membuat cerita lebih menarik...**

**Author menerima kritik dan flame asalkan membangun dan dapat menjadikan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannnya.**

**Jangan lupa Read And Review**

**Jaa ne...**

**NamikazeUzumaki Lucifer Logout...**


End file.
